


Kinky Spider Demon and Strawberry Pimp Part 2

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alastor wanted more than just a dick sucking.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 366





	Kinky Spider Demon and Strawberry Pimp Part 2

Angel Dust was on his hands and knees on the bed, completely nude except for some knee socks. He had a jeweled butt plug in his ass, shaped like a heart, a pink heart. 

"Oh my Daddy~" he cooed, "you really did want more, did you?"

"I did indeed!" Alastor said. "And stop calling me that." 

"Oh, what will you do if I keep doing that Daddy- ah!" Alastor slapped his ass, very hard. 

"F...Fuck... spank me again Daddy~ ah yes!" Alastor keep doing that until he bore himself, Angle's ass was covered in reddened hand prints. Without saying much else, Alastor pulled the plug out and thrust his cock in. 

"Oh! Fuck yes!" Angle bit his pillow as he was getting thoroughly pounded. Al kept his calm demeanor while fucking the famous porn star, a quiet top and a loud bottom. Oddly good combination. 

All four of Angle's hands were scratching up the sheets below him in the room he tried to make with a sexual setting. His asshole was tightening and loosing around the Radio Demon's cock. He soon came all over the sheets under him, Alastor still pounding inside of him. He eventually came as well, filling him up with plenty of his thick, white cum. 

The top pulled out of the adult film star and watched as his cum flowed out of his hole and onto the sheets. Yep, he'd done good and he didn't even need to ask, the answer was written on Angel Dust's face.


End file.
